The previously known capacitance type input devices such as disclosed in patent document 1 have been used, for example, for front panels of audio instruments, television sets, and washing machines etc. FIG. 15 shows one example of such capacitance type input devices, i.e., a light-emitting switch element 151 has a panel 2 made from transparent material, a decorated layer 3 arranged on at least one side of the panel 2, a transparent electrode 101, which is a transparent conducting layer, arranged on the back side of the panel 2, and a light-emitting portion 103 arranged on the most back surface of the panel 2. In general, a edge light type surface light source, in which a point light source 5 or a line light source is arranged on the side of a light guide plate 4 and a reflecting layer 100 is arranged on the back side of the light guide plate 4, is used as a light emitter 103 (refer to FIGS. 15 and 16).
The conventional light-emitting switch element 151 described above is used as a conventional capacitance type light-emitting switch by connecting the transparent electrode 101 to a control element (not illustrated).
In the capacitance type light-emitting switch of the configuration described above, if a finger touches the top surface of the switch or if a finger comes close to the switch, it causes the change in the capacitance of the transparent electrode 101. This change is detected with the control element, which then switches a circuit for an external loading device.
In the panel of the light-emitting switch element, the decorated layer 3 is displayed or not displayed by turning the light source on or off. In display of the decorated layer 3, in some cases light is shined on the whole region of the panel and in other cases light is shined on a certain region of the panel. In the latter case, characters, figures, graphics, marks, patters, etc. are often displayed on such a certain region.
Patent document1: Publication of unexamined utility model applications No. S61-89941